1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oxyethylated aromatic amines and their use as chain extenders in the preparation of polyurethane-polyurea elastomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,009 teaches the oxyalkylation of a polyamine by reacting first with 2 to 20 molar equivalents of ethylene oxide followed by 2 to 20 molar equivalents of a C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 vicinal alkylene oxide. These products are employed for the preparation of rigid polyurethane foams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,609 teaches the oxyalkylation of toluenediamine with 3 to 5 moles of ethylene oxide and second with 1 to 5 moles of a C.sub.3 -C.sub.9 vicinal alkylene oxide. There is no teaching that ethylene oxide adducts of toluenediamine or diamino diphenyl methane may be employed as a chain extender in the preparation of elastomers displaying good heat sag and good molulus/temperature properties. An additional benefit of these chain extenders lies in their solubility in polyoxyalkylene polyether polyols. Conventional RIM chain extenders such as ethylene glycol or butanediol are not soluble in polyether polyols and will undergo phase separation if the mixtures are not agitated.